Poppy Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman
Poppy Stella Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the fourth adoptive child and third adoptive daughter of Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins and Kayla Parkman. She will be adopted at the same time as Linsay and Hadley. She will be a non-evolved human naturally but will be given abilities by Linsay. She will then possess the abilities of Biokinesis, Location Manipulation, Lie Induction and Unpredictability. Appearance Poppy will have light brown eyes, brown hair and a skin tone which will tan easily. As an adult, she will occasionally have blonde highlights. Her hair will be long and straight, and she will be slimly built. She will be toned and will be just below average height. Abilities Poppy's first ability will be Biokinesis. This ability will enable her to manipulate the bodies of living beings, including plants, animals and humans. She will find plants the easiest to manipulate and humans the most difficult. She will always need physical contact to use her ability. It will enable her to heal, injure and kill, as well as altering genetic information, movement and behaviour. She will be able to briefly alter emotions and thoughts by controlling neuron activity and hormone levels. Her second ability will be Location Manipulation. Poppy will be able to use this ability to alter her own location, effectively teleporting even up to global distances. She will be able to alter another person's location without needing any contact with the individual. Also, she will be able to alter locations in time, sending people into the past or future and time travelling herself. She will be able to alter the locations of objects and will use this to summon things to her. Her third ability will be Lie Induction. She will be able to use this ability to force others to lie. It will be conscious activated and could either have a general effect or be targeted at one particular individual. Those affected will then have to lie. It will be impossible to resist it, or to remain silent instead. However, the lies caused in this way could still be detected telepathically and using lie detection, unless the individual affected possessed an ability like deception or stealth. Her final ability will be Unpredictability. Poppy will be impossible to affect by all probability-altering abilities. She will be protected against abilities such as probability twisting, probability manipulation, force of will, luck manipulation and karma induction. However, abilities which directly affect reality could still have an effect on her. She would also be immune to all precognitive abilities, and the results would be blank and empty if someone tried to focus one on her future. Family & Relationships *Adoptive mothers - Kayla Parkman and Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins *Adoptive brothers - Miles and Cole Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman *Adoptive sisters - Suzie, Linsay and Hadley Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman History & Future Etymology Poppy is an English name which refers to the poppy flower. Her middle name of Stella is Latin meaning "star". The surname Sanchez means "sons of Sancho" and "saints", while Hawkins means "a hawker" or "a person who looks like a hawk". Parkman refers to a park-keeper or someone who works at or owns a park. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters